Emma's Kiss
by HideInPlainSight
Summary: Sequel to "The Kiss" which was Hook's point of view. What was going through Emma's mind?


**Emma's point of view on the kiss from Good Form. What exactly was she thinking? Sequel to "The Kiss" from Hook's point of view.**

The last remaining burn of rum slid down her throat as Emma wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. She turned towards Hook while putting the cap back onto the bottle.

"Did you really save his life?"

He kept his head down, turned away almost as if embarrassed and uncomfortable with the credit he'd been given in saving Charmings life. When she questioned him, he glanced at her and turned his head away again.

"That surprise you?"

She turned toward him and held out his rum to return it, admitting to herself that she was in fact a bit surprised. Hook was acting unexpectedly. The old Hook would have been quick to take the credit, to ingratiate himself with her. This awkward Hook seemed out of character. It seemed odd that he'd risk his own well being on David, when he'd really done nothing but treat him with disdain. Seems Hook was more complicated than just the black clad villain.

"Well you and David aren't exactly..how you say it? Mates?" She made a half hearted attempt at an irish accent, trying to get him on more comfortable level of teasing. Awkward Hook was strange to see and it threw her a bit.

"Doesn't mean I leave your father to perish on this island." He kept his eyes downcast, finally glancing at her. She sensed that this rang with truth. The selfish pirate admitting that he wouldn't leave someone behind was another layer to his character that she hadn't known existed.

Emma held his gaze, "Thank you."

He sighed and lowered his head again, and she could sense the wall bravado come up as he scratched behind his ear. "Hmm, perhaps gratitude is in order now..."

Emma knew about walls, and she could see the change come over him as he raised the eyebrow and tapped his lips suggestively. It appeared his safety net was to turn the charm on and challenge her. No simple "you're welcome" would do for the pirate.

Was he that insecure in doing something noble that he wanted to brush off the fact that he'd saved her father's life? Seems Hook was showing a side that she had not expected. A heroic act that he didn't want credit for? A thank you wasn't something he was ready to accept? Now he was trying to deflect, to turn it into an opportunity to challenge and push her buttons, flirting with her. She had to admit that it was flattering and fun to be flirted with.

"Yeah" Emma smiled, "that's what the 'Thank you' was for."

She couldn't help but smile at his attempt to turn the tables on her. She wasn't going to back down from this challenge. If he could surprise her, then perhaps she'd surprise him.

"Is that all your father's life is worth to you?" he swaggered forward, invading her personal space.

"Please..." she breathed. "You couldn't handle it" She held his gaze, never wavering, daring him to see just how far he'd go to keep his walls up. He smelled like leather, rum, and salty Neverland air. There were so many tropical plants and flowers that the air of the place had a distinct smell.

"Perhaps you're the one you couldn't handle it..." he whispered seductively. He emphasized the "T" with his tongue, egging her on. Emma could see him fall back into the old habit of using charm and his pretty face to protect himself from revealing too much. She wondered what he expected her to do. He probably assumed he'd roll her eyes and head back to camp. She was pretty certain he'd relished the idea of making her feel uncomfortable. The air between them crackled with electricity. For once something good had happened in Neverland. For once they'd achieved a small victory. Emma felt like she was drowning in those piercing blue eyes, and for once she wasn't going to deny herself a bit of this good feeling. He thought he could keep poking her, trying to get on equal footing and "bonding" with her? Time to teach him a lesson and give as good as he gave.

She quit thinking and simply jumped at the chance to _feel_ something. Grabbing his collar she yanked him to her and sealed her lips to his. Her other hand tangled in the soft hair at the back of his head.

The electric charge that had crackled between them was like a circuit completed. She thrilled at the grunt of surprise that came from Hook. Warmth spread from his soft lips down to her toes. She pressed closer to his mouth, pulling and pushing at the same time. Unleashing an unexpected hunger she hadn't been willing to admit to. She could feel him reeling from the shock, but then he grasped and cradled her head to try and angle her mouth in just the right way. She didn't give up the control, but instead caught her breath and pressed back with more desperation, drawing his lips tighter against her own.

She'd been alone for so long, it's a relief and thrill to indulge in this release of tension that had been building. Her teeth tugged at his lower lip and she gripped his collar even tighter. Time seemed to stand still. If she could freeze this moment in time she would.

She swayed towards him, and tried to regain some semblance of control. She was happy to be able to finally feel something other than the dread of not finding Henry. Henry...she had to focus on Henry. She pulled back, pressing her forehead against Hook's, gasping, trying to reign in the excitement of kissing him.

His nose nuzzled against hers as he too had to gasp for air and whispered in awe "Well that was, uh..."

His breath ghosted over her lips, reaching closer to hers.

Emma's racing thoughts returned to Henry and she knew she had to stay dedicated to one mission only. She couldn't allow herself to get wrapped up with the pirate, even though her body was telling her otherwise at the moment. The words rushed out before she had a chance to change her mind. "A one time thing."

She felt her heart hammering and inhaled trying to calm down. She reluctantly pulled away from him, leather creaking as she released his collar. She needed to put some distance between them. She wasn't quite sure she trusted herself not to grab him again. Maybe the next time she'd grip the edges of that gaping shirt or vest and pull him even closer. Next time? She gave herself a mental shake and blurted out, "don't follow me. Wait five minutes-go get some firewood or something."

She backed away, turning so she wouldn't have to see the hurt look and confusion in his eyes. As she shakily began to head back to the camp she heard his soft response, "As you wish."

She couldn't help the smirk that crept over her face as she put some distance between herself and Hook. She trudged back to the camp wondering what the heck she was doing. As if Hook didn't need any encouragement to think he had the slightest bit of a chance, she went and jumped him. It was just a kiss right? Her heart was still beating a mile a minute. Just a kiss...that's what she'd tell him if he brought it up. It had to be just a kiss, she didn't have the luxury of time to spend worrying about anything but Henry. She could tell from his reaction that he was floored by her actions. She'd been pretty confident in herself that he wouldn't be able to handle her, but she hadn't expected to have felt this shaken herself. What had she gotten herself into now?


End file.
